The present disclosure relates to presenting lists of documents.
Titles can help a user quickly gain information about a document. However, some documents have titles that are not informative, or not easy to read. Furthermore, some documents may not have a title.
Some filters can detect missing titles or, for example, determine whether automatically generated titles include at least five letters for every four punctuation marks.